


勿忘我

by WowkieGu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowkieGu/pseuds/WowkieGu
Relationships: 齐思钧/周峻纬
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	勿忘我

名侦探学院剧本杀伪衍生向

请勿上升真人

齐锣x周长笛，微量真•北纬提及

莫名其妙的，他好像睡死了过去，又莫名其妙的，他被人吻住了唇，眼皮就像是千斤沉，使不上力移动他的一截手指。

他被人虔诚地亲吻，夺去了口中所有空气，如果能看到他现在的样子，一定是像个难受的孩子一样蜷缩在长沙发中低吟。

渐渐的，他无法呼吸，好在身上的人明白了他的想法放了他一马，转而用手指去逗弄他的舌头，他被两根手指撬开唇齿，那人带着他的舌头共舞，唾液从嘴角滑过红润的肌肤再滴落在皮质的沙发上，颇有玷污神明之感。

那个男人好像觉得这还不够似的，不一会儿一股腥臭的味道漫上了他的鼻尖，他厌恶地动了动头，作为一个男人他很难不知道这是什么味道，可他的头被强迫摆正，卡着他双颊的肌肉把那根东西捅进了他的嘴里。

强迫口交的他被按着脑袋给别人深喉，初次青涩，吞咽口水时喉咙的挤压，他尚只听到一声喟叹，那个人便把腰挺动地更快了些，他的嘴角被男人的性器磨得发麻，他脑袋放空，当下只有一个想法，这个男人的性器实在叫他吞吐得异常艰难，太大了。

精液射进他嘴中的时候他还没有回神，待他下意识的咽下满嘴精水的时候，男人已经好心情地拍了拍他的脸颊，被下了药，他难得变得乖顺，那个人就舔舐着他的耳垂给他一个湿漉漉的吻。

紧接着他就感到自己的领带和衣领被人缓缓地解开，他想要挥开那人的手，质问他什么时候对他有的非分之想，可他的脑袋还是麻木的不听指挥，只微抬起手臂又无力地垂落回去，身上的人似乎发现了他的苏醒，咯咯地朝他痴笑，如果抛开他现在的境地，周长笛或许会认为这笑声清脆又爽朗的男声是悦耳的，可当下他怎么都无法不放下警惕地努力挣扎。

无用功。

他的手和那个人的十指相扣住，他大片的锁骨和半边身体暴露在冷空气中，他有些冷了，禁不住有些发抖，他被吻软了的腰陷在沙发中，茱萸被那人叼在口中嘬得有些发麻，嘴里不免漏出呻吟来，奇异的快感顺着心脏流向四肢百骸，他小口小口急促地呼吸着，对方不给他多余喘息的机会，摸向了他半硬的性器，被抓住阴茎的他呜咽一声，全身开始抗拒，他的头脑霎时清醒了好些，只听见头顶穿来一声叹息：“别乱动啊…

我的、可姐姐…………”

周长笛以有一个认错自己性别的“竹马”为耻。

小时候，他因为曾因为男人女相，在学校被指指点点多次，作为艺术家留一头软乎的长发是一些艺术家心照不宣的事情，他又生得好看的紧，天生秀美的棕发，灵动的眼瞳，坚挺的鼻子，薄薄的翘唇，留长他的秀发更是像个女孩子，那时有个小男孩，在他窗边，敲敲他的窗户，睁大亮晶晶的眼睛对他说：姐姐，你长的真好看。”

他考上大学之后为了不再受制于人，养成了打架斗殴的习惯，他思来想去，没想到那个人居然追着他报考了名侦探音乐学院，本想找个机会彻底疏离那个所谓的“竹马”才没和他断了联系，他开始利用和甄solo谈恋爱的假象来让他死心，可他千算万算也没算到这个人竟然在杀死甄solo后立刻找上了他，把他压在了这里。

齐锣。

那个男人的名字。

他最想摆脱的人。

“你看清楚！我不是你的可姐姐！我是男的！男的！你！你不要再妄想唔……”齐锣把他剩下的话堵进了嘴里。

“我一直都知道…可是……我喜欢你啊。”那个男人、齐锣露出了理所当然的表情对他甜笑道。

“你……你怎么敢杀人………呜嗯…那也是……一条人命……”

“你比较重要，他的命对我来说不值一提。”

“或者说……你要假戏真做？”

周长笛睁大眼睛，齐锣知道自己根本不喜欢甄solo只不过想借他名字一用，他看着齐锣眼中溢出的情爱只觉心凉，他努力地挤出一些能威胁到他的话头来刺他。

“呵……当然…我根本不爱你，你明白的，我只爱……额！”周长笛被扼住脖颈，齐锣的眼神泛出点冰冷的光，他问他，“谁？”

“当然……当然是我的短箫，他和你不一样，永远…永远是我最爱的人……”周长笛瞪了他一眼，话语刚落下他低呼一声，齐锣肉眼可见的脸色阴沉，只见他粗暴地扒了周长笛的衣裤扔了一地，扯开他的双腿，用利齿破开他腿根细嫩的皮肉，周长笛的腿根被他咬出了鲜红的血肉。

从前他受点皮肉之苦总忍不住要落泪，现在养成了忍泪的习惯，为了干架之后也不会疼得掉泪。但他现在是痛极了，私密的部位被狠狠地咬出了血，好似想要叼下他的一块皮肉一般，在他的大腿内侧留下斑斑驳驳的咬痕，水灵灵的湿了一溜，尚未被开发的后穴就像个青涩的果实，齐锣也不愿再做前戏，狠狠地把自己的性器撞了进去。

周长笛只觉自己被一根铁一般的棍棒分成了两半，他胡乱去抓他身下的沙发和齐锣后背的布料，他从没觉得有痛感是如此激烈的要把自己分割、劈开，连他的灵魂都被炙热地灼烧，狰狞的性器被他的后穴包裹，连上面的脉络都清晰的印在他的脑海中，他的眼眶终是出了零星一点泪花，他如同一艘巨浪下的木筏被冲得七零八落，仿佛被溺死在痛感之下，他叫了出声。

齐锣的性器被吸得紧了，虽然周长笛咬紧得让他难以忍受，但他得到了他就心满意足了，他餍足地在周长笛的身体里抽插，每一下都更是往深处操入。周长笛被他顶得呻吟都打颤，小腿和脚背绷成了一条直线。他摸着他可人的脸蛋又献上一个吻，又在他被怼得一抖一抖的肩膀上吮出一个个嫣红的痕迹。

“明明是个传说中不可一世的校霸，但是在这方面还纯净如白纸哦？”周长笛无心去应对齐锣的调笑，他白细的手腕被勒得生疼，他被操弄得腿都不停地发抖，后穴流出许许多多的汁水让他更手足无措，以前同别人打架都没有体会过这般伴随着细密的骚痒和被人贯穿的爽利。

他哪里经受过这样悬于脑门的快感，当下眼眶便是兜不住泪，像断了弦的珠子带着些许鼻音静默地流。

只听他哆哆嗦嗦地求饶，叫着别的男人的名字：“短……短箫…救我……疼呜…”

“你…你放过我……之后、嗯……提什么要求我都答应你……你别…啊……”

身上的男人好像笑了，哼笑的气息打在周长笛的脸颊上，痒的很。

他说行呀。

他说他要周长笛的一辈子。

那个男人掰开他的臀瓣，掐得他皮肤都泛起了诡异的艳红，那根东西长驱直入地不断捅开他的穴道，他被赤身裸体地压在排练室的毛毯上做爱，膝盖跪在那里被地毯磨得发疼，他忍不住不去抽泣，脊背被身后的男人一寸一寸地吻过，来到蝴蝶骨。齐锣觉得那是最美的地方，宛如真像一只展翅而飞的蝴蝶在不断震颤，而他就是那个握住蝴蝶的人。他咬着周长笛背脊的嫩肉留下了一个妖艳的吻痕。

他知道周长笛的皮肤细白如莲藕又易出水，轻轻一掐就会发红发紫，但那颜色又偏生蛊惑人心，每每与人干架，就算被伤的浅，却也让人看得触目惊心。他惊叹一声，周长笛的腰际也是摄人心魂的，不同于女人的纤腰，他虽然清瘦但依然能看出男人腰部的劲道，两点腰窝像是他可人的酒窝一样让人忍不住把玩，肌肉会在紧张之时绷紧，在皮肤上沁出一点点汗液如蜜糖般黏在身上不肯掉下。

齐锣呼出一口浊气，世界上怎么能有这么完美的身躯叫人无可控制的喜爱。

身前的人呜咽声逐渐升高，他知道周长笛快到了，齐锣咬着唇被周长笛夹得头皮发麻，差点缴械投降，他摸到周长笛的前端坏心眼地揉搓，周长笛挣扎着往前爬却逃不过齐锣把他又拖回到身边把性器埋到他身体里操得他腿软。

浓稠的精液冲破精关时，周长笛只感到一阵眩晕，毛毯和他的校服上都是他射出的白浊，他被齐锣托起身子，齐锣轻轻柔柔地拍拍他白嫩的屁股，身下的动作倒是不温柔，发狠地往周长笛身体里塞那根粗长的棒子，好像要把囊袋都塞进他的后穴。

“别射进去…求求你……别射进去…好不好…”周长笛第一次对着他求饶，齐锣怜爱地盯着他半晌，默不作声地又顶弄了好几下，周长笛噫噫呜呜地叫了好几声，炙热的肠液淋在齐锣的龟头上，齐锣忍不住马眼大开地低喘一声，精液灌进了他的肠道，翻滚入他的腹部，“你这么爱我，后面都潮吹了，我怎么能不报答你呢？”精液把他的小腹撑出了一个弧度，好像要把他泡烂了的高温让他窒息，肚子一阵痉挛，周长笛有种真的要怀孕的错觉。

他被做得身体差点散架，齐锣在排练室翻出了一件衣服，周长笛咬牙切齿地把女子校服丢回齐锣的手里，齐锣笑眯眯地扶了扶被他打歪的眼镜：“别抗拒啦，这里就这一件衣服，难不成你想穿你弄脏的那件吗？”

周长笛紧皱着眉头，的确他已经无路可选，他想站起身更衣却腿软的没有办法，齐锣贴心地扶住他的腰，捏了捏他腰上的软肉，靠着他的耳朵低语：“我帮你。”周长笛被他抱住布料裹上了他的皮肤，齐锣吻了吻他颈部的软骨又含住他圆润的耳垂不肯松口，手伸进宽大的女子校服中抚摸，就算是女生的衣服也还是松松垮垮的，齐锣不禁心疼起他的至爱。

他怜惜地横抱起被掩盖在女式校服的斑驳的身子，走出了排练室。

他们去学生浴室正好路过民乐系，齐锣无视了周围同学的指指点点，一闪而过的笑意给了愣在一边的韬短箫。

看啊，你要守护的人是我的了。

要说别人看不出来，周长笛把自己的脸深深地埋在齐锣的胸前叫人看不清他的脸，但韬短箫不一样，他对他的挚友从头到脚都了解的透彻，怎么会看不出来这就是他的挚友周长笛。

可他看得浑身一颤，心底发凉。

在他受到齐锣的挑衅之后更甚，他终于无法欺骗自己只想要站在周长笛的身边做他一辈子挚友。

他想当他的枕边人，和他走遍天涯海角，不止聊诗词歌赋，也想谈情说爱。

用一支牙膏，吃同一个冰淇淋，然后交换一个巧克力的吻。

可他是不是选了齐锣，他会不会不要我了。

我要怎么办？

………

……

…

抢。


End file.
